His Butler:Mine
by charlotteloveletter
Summary: On a certain day Sebastian finds a sleeping girl in the rose garden. Interested in her origin, and the fact she got on Phantomhive property without Sebastian noticing,Ciel decides to take her in. She develops to be a pretty rude, and violent girl. he is highly skilled and Ciel want her to take place in his investigation team. The more they're together, Sebastian is intriqued by her
1. Chapter 1

So guys, this is the preview of my Kuroshitsuji story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Sebastians POV:

"Milady, it's time to get up." There was a protesting murmur underneath the blankets. I sighed. "My apologies milady, but I can't understand you if you keep hiding. I heard a furious swearing. Our guest was definitely not a morning person. A drowsy and confused head came from underneath the blankets and said: "Let me sleep Sebastian or I'll make sure you'll sleep forever." She laughed, knowing it was a bad threat. But it was still early in the morning, she had just started. "My deepest apologies milady, but I'm afraid I don't have time to sleep forever, I have a lot of work to do." I looked down on the pile of clothing in my arms and put them down gently on a chair in the corner. "Seriously Sebastian? The cliche -I don't have time to sleep forever- joke?" She sighed. "You're really pathetic." I grinned. "Please excuse me milady, I have to make preparations for breakfast." "Go butler, do your butler things." She yawned. There was only a little sarcasm in her voice. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. From the start she had bombarded us with sarcasm, insults and swearings of which I didn't even knew they existed.

I had found her while I was trimming the hedge. She was sleeping in the rose garden, dressed in boys clothing, but obviously a female "They're much more comfortable." Was her explanation. When I took a closer look, I saw there was a single rose tangled in her hair, a black one. When I reached out towards the rose, she sat up straight almost immediately making her lose her balance. She blinked a couple of times. "Oh..." She said a little surprised. And that was it. She had seemed very calm when she, gallantly with one arm underneath her head, was sleeping, almost as if it had been laid out for a painting. After she had woken up she only looked slightly irritated and sleepy, but the moments her eyes opend and she looked around, I had seen panic and absolute confusion. My young master had heard the story and decided to take her in. She hadn't seemed homeless and she spoke perfectly English, but especially because she got within Phantomhive property without me noticing. "This could get interesting." My young master said grinning. Since then Charlotte moved in with us. In the beginning Ciel had insisted she wore a dress but she had firmly refused and was very persistent, which was very unnecessarily. Then he had a seamstress come by who had specially made clothes for her, that confused whether it was meant for a man or a woman. "We just can't let her walk around like this." Ciel had said shaking his head when I asked why. She had never let go any information about her origin, past or the fact she had been sleeping in our rose garden. She would just shake her head, and continue with whatever she was doing . It was highly intriguing. I laughed in myself when I heard all kind of interesting insults come from her room. She was completely different than for example Meyrin or lady Elizabeth. And my young master seemed to have taken a liking on her, and her big mouth. Humans were so interesting.

Charlotte's pov:

I swore a mouthful when I found out what time it was. I quickly pulled my clothes on, those stupid butler had woken me up to late once again, no ... actually I was again asleep because that disgusting butler actually did everything perfect. Somewhere, in a corner of my mind was also a little logical. "He's just one hell of a butler. ' But that was before the rose garden. I got headache as I even tried to think of 'that time'. I checked myself in the unnecessarily large mirror. My messy blonde hair hung nicely to just above my shoulders. Meyrin was pretty shocked about it when she saw it. 'b-but it doesn't fit a young lady like yourself! ' she had protested. My Blue, no, more greenish eyes today were still full of sleep. Good enough. I sprinted out of the room quickly and hoped to be able to find the dining hall on time so I wouldn't be too late for breakfast again. You could say much about Sebastian but as was to be expected from him, his cooking was delicious. Ciel sat with his usual cantankerous face to the unnecessarily large table again when I stormed inside. He only looked up, sighed and went on eating. Slightly irritated I took place in the seat opposite him and picked as much as possible on plate. My appetite was, in relationship with my body, and the fact that I would fit easily in size s, quite large. How much I ate, I was barely getting any fatter. Fast metabolism perhaps? I could in any case care little about it, and I took a bite of something that was probably a whatever it was, it was delicious . I was just working on my fifth scone when Ciel stood up and wanted to exuse himself. ' I still have work to do. ' As earl Phantomhive he had many burdens on his shoulders, even as ' The Queen's watchdog ' his work was not easy. In the beginning I had been a little shocked, he was barely 13 and had to deal with things that most adult would still shock. He lived with only his annoying servants and even more annoying butler in a way too large house. I only liked Tanaka, since he never said something I could handle except his usual ' ho, ho ... ' When I found out that Ciel had no parents, I had felt also sad for him. Because he was the only remaining Phantomhive , he was the Earl and despite his age he had to take over all the tasks and obligations. Ciel cleared his throat and ordered Sebastian that he didn't want to be disturbed. 'Then I'll go to the library!' I stuffed the scone in my mouth and picked up another while I doubted between which side I had to go. I gambled left. I was here for over 3 weeks now but I still had no idea how this mansion sat together. But I didn't care,I liked it to wander all alone in the house, encountering new rooms everywhere. Halfway through a corridor on the second floor I (unfortunately) ran onto Sebastian . I fully bumped into him and fell on the ground, almost sitting on my scone. ' OY look out, damned! ' Sebastian slighty frowned his eyebrows and helped get up. He however said nothing insulting back, he actually couldn't because I was a ' guest ' and belonged to be treated with respect. That made it extra funny to bully him everytime. Even though he didn't really seemed to mind, it was still fun. I just tried to crack that little 'perfect butler' act of him. It was so obvious that he was hiding something. ' My excuses milday. ' He curtsied forward while I took another bite of my scone. "Noh, it was my fault, since you seem to do everything perfect' I tried to look past his long appearance. ' Hey uh, Sebastian? " ' Yes milady? " ' Where actually am I? ' He chuckled at this. ' Seriously milady, you are here for almost three weeks now, and you still do not know the way around the mansion?' I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. ' It is much more fun to explore new rooms every time." He sighed. "Excuse me milady, but I must prepare tea for the young master. ' I already slipped past him and entered a random room. ' There was a billiard table, darts and a chessboard. The curtains were dark and thick what made it clear that this room was for evening entertainment. ' Well, that is a setback. " I closed the door carefully behind me so that nobody would hear me, and go all talking to me. I walked into a room somewhere at the end of the corridor, the door went open squeaky*so it is not in use very often.* It was very chilly in here, the window was open and the translucent curtains blew in the gentle breeze. The room was entirely empty on a large black wing after. A wall was entirely mirror. ' The dance hall? ' I asked out loud to myself and ran on the wing. He was in fine state and before I knew it, I was playing a song that seemed so familiar to me, that I almost had to stop playing because of the trembling pain in my head. But I refused to give up and continued to play until I sawFinny, Meyrin and Bard peeping in the doorway.' Hey, do you guys have nothing better to do than to ogle at a girl from behind? ' I said, while I turned around slowly to them. They were all bright red and started to stutter apologies. In the end, it was Bard who dared to say something 'It was just so beautiful and gentle , and, ya know, we aint used to that, since you ... ' he saw his mistake and immediately hit his hand for his mouth. The other 2 had already fled. Run Bard, before I go back on my words and crush you under this piano.' He nodded quickly and ran away with a head as red as a tomato. I smiled in myself and wanted to play again, when I found out that I had no idea what had been the chords. Strange. I tried it a few more times, but eventually I gave up. I stretched myself out and was ready to continue searching for the library. I would certainly come back here, it was quiet and no one bothered me, here on the second floor. Humming the song I slowly walked through the corridors. Where did I recognize it from anyway? It seemed so familiar, but on the same time so far away. It was a pain in the ass I could not remember. I was so deep in thought I blindly walked trough the mansion. I stood still for a large double wooden door. What a good intuition I had. I leaned with all my weight against the right door, that crackling went open. I had found the library. I sighed deeply when I walked and saw all wooden cabinets. Everywhere there were ladders, so you could go to the top shelf. I sniffed the air and smiled when I smelled the musty air of books. That song, that was not part of a story? A story I knew very well, a story I had sung about since I was little and ...-the rest slipped me by a sudden pain in my head. Well, that was all then, for now. I had learned to accept the fact that I could not remember anything from before the rose garden, even though I refused to call it memory loss. I left my thoughts aside and walked to one of the ladders, one of my favorite books was safely stowed on the top shelf. Meyrin would not be able to see it, Finnian probably wouldn't dare to enter the ladder (because make no mistake, it was reasonably high ...) and Bard never entered the library. Perfectly safe. With my eyes I scanned off the shelf and soon I had found it. ' Gotcha! ' I said triumphantly more to the book than myself. I quickly climbed off the ladder , skipped the last few stairs and hopped on the ground. I blew dust off the cover and sat down in a big Chair in the corner. ' The adventures of Alice in Wonderland ' "Chapter 1: Down the rabbit hole." The time seemed to stand still while I read about poor Alice, who was so confused by the foreign figures that she didn't even know who she was anymore. I didn't know how long I had been reading when a low, melodious voice yanked me out of the story. ' It's tea time milady. " Sebastian looked curious at the book, or maybe the fact that I was actually reading a book ... Surprised he pulled an eyebrow. ' I didn't know you could read milady. " Sighing, I closed the book. ' I thought you knew everything Sebastian, this is very disappointing... ' He stood up immediately. Poor guy, he was cranky. I grinned ' Do you not really have your day Sebastian? You're not very talkative today. " He looked at me with a cold look in his crimson eyes. 'Keep the cold look down please mister butler! I want my tea here. ' He nodded shortly and just wanted to walk away when I cleared my throat just a little too loud. ' Yes milady? " I smiled at him. "I really hope that you do know how to make my tea, because I can not bear another disappointment.

So you enjoyed? ;) I really hope so, and I also hope to receive some reviews! Even though this is just a preview. Stick around! I'm also uploading a Kakashi love story soon. (and maybe a little more 'rough' love story of some other anime) So I hope to have you read my other stories soon!

~Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

thnx for the support, love u all xo

~Charlotte

The rest of the evening was mostly dinner, reading in the library, and eventually take about half an hour to get to my room. I had avoided Sebastian wherever possible, he was quite pissed off. (Probably because of me, no he WAS pissed off because of me,) I was walking through the corridors as quick and quiet as possible. I had taken the book with me because reading for bedtime (if you had light) was delicious. I let me fall on the bed, which was also incredibly large, but in this case I was totally ok with it. I pulled on the nightgown, which was neatly folded on the bed. But when I tried to get it over my head I heard two short knocking on my door. 'Wait a minute, this frikkin' nightgown won't cooperate with me! ' I yelled to the person behind the door. Still struggling with the thing. I pulled harder and finally I got the nightgown over my head. 'Ok, come inside! ' "Everything alright milady?" Sebastian slowly came into the room. In his left hand he held a candlestick His eyes glowed even redder under the light of the candles. Fascinating. I stayed a while staring into those eyes, curious if something would happen, he stared back. 'Yes, yes I'm ok, nothing to worry about. 'I broke my trance of glancing into those eyes and crawled under the covers. 'I came to bring some more candles, since I saw you take your book to your room, I thought you were still planning to read. 'So he had me seen? That was weird, I surely knew that I had seen nobody on my wanderings through the house. But I left it at that. He would not answer, he avoided any kind of answers fully, from the beginning . So I let it be . It was late, and I was tired. ' Thank you, you can put them on the Cabinet. " I pointed to the locker next to my bed, where I had deposited Alice in Wonderland. He put the candlestick gently on the table and looked surprised at the book. ' Alice in Wonderland? What an interesting choice milady. " He wasn't pissed off anymore? Or was this the interested, perfect butler act again? 'I think it is a very interesting and amazing story. ' He raised a brow at this. ' But, milady isn't this supposed to be children's' book? ' I shook my head. ' I understand that you might think that, but there are a lot of philosophical views interwoven in the story and the lines of the characters. The world where Alice ends up, consists of madness and strange figures who completely tangle her mind with deep sentences for a girl of old. That makes the story so fun to read. ' I yawned unwilling, I didn't know exactly what time it was but I knew almost certainly that I soon would fall asleep. "You should rest milady." Sebastian nodded me and bowed. "If you would exuse me; I have some preparations to make. ' 'On such a late hour? Ciel sure makes you work then. Is this is way of torturing?' I smirked. He sighed at this. ' Well, go then! ' He bowed again. ' Sweet dreams milady. " He said quickly, and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. I yawned again and curled myself up on in the large bed. I almost slept when something new came to my mind . ' We didn't fight this time, we had our very first normal conversation. ' I chuckled at myself, that sounded ridiculous. ' It's the fault of his eyes. They're very distracting. ' I mumbled to myself before falling into a deep slumber.

– Dream-

The room was filled with feathers, they fell down from the ceiling and formed a black layer on the floor and the furniture. It was beautiful, like black snow, but the only thing I thought was that they were not supposed to fall down, they would die. So I started to catch them. In the beginning it was easy, but then all the feathers stuck on my body and I could only move slowly. I began to cry, because now I could no longer save the poor feathers. I saw how they fell down, one after another, and died and I cried even harder. Nothing worked anymore more and eventually I found myself in complete darkness.

I startled awake. Panting and with a heart pounding I grabbed the blankets. The candles had gone out so it was almost completely dark. Wincing I thought back to my dream. Vague. It was all vague. Something with dying feathers. And then, complete darkness. I shivered and moved slowly out of bed. Light, that was what I needed. And not candlelight. I ran to the window and gently pulled the curtains open. Moonlight. Sighing, I sat down on the windowsill. It was a clear night and the moon gave the gardens a bluish glow. I felt my breathing and my heart rate slow down to a more normal level. It was only a dream. Feathers don't die and I just don't cry. I never do. I remained a time watching the Moonlight, but eventually my eyes almost closed and I went back to bed. But I left the curtains open.

-next morning-

I woke up from the sound of breaking things and screaming voices. ' It's over here! Get it! ' A loud CRACK, an ' Oops ... ' and a ' FINNY ' of the other two. ' There! There it goes! ' ' Catch it! Quick! ' shouts and footsteps that were probably of Meyrin rush past my door.. Heavily annoyed that those three idiots had woken me I ran to the door, pulled him open a little too harsh and yelled: where in God's name do you think you are doing?! The three froze in the middle of the corridor, which was filled with dust and debris of 'something' that might have been a statue in its better days. Inches away from my feet a small grey thing ran over. ' A mouse.. ' I slowly looked back to them. ' This whole scene, all of this (I pointed at the debris) , for a mouse.. ' Meyrin turned all the way to me to first and stumbled with a red head. ' I-I am so sorry milady, it just ran and we thought that we'd better catch it.. ' 'it just ran a little out of control... ' Bard completed. , while he scratches his heads a little sheepishly. ' You demolish the whole house, and wake me up because there's a mouse walking? ' embarrassed, they nodded their heads. I gritted my teeth. ' Where is Sebastian when you actually want to have him here? He could clean all this up in an instant. Sure of that. ' 'Sebastian is away with the young master to London for business. ' Meyrin stuttered. I swore and frustrated I rubbed my temple . So I was stuck with those three, for a whole day. They would undoubtedly cause more destruction if someone didn't watch over them, and right now Sebastian was not here. I sighed. It would probably be the best, for my own safety, that I would play for baby-sitter. 'You should clean up this mess.' I called over my shoulder, while I raced back to my room. "Y-yes! ' And behind me, I heard them move. I dressed myself like usual and when I opened the door I saw that the three tried in vain to the debris and the rubble of the statue. I half-heartedly swore (in case I would damage their ears with my crude words) and walked to Meyrin, who was bungling with a broom. When she saw me watching, she trembling, and with a red head, tried to hide behind the broom . I ignored it and snatched the broom from her hands. 'Finnian, grab a dustpan and brush and start to sweep the small pieces, but do not pick up any stones, because they may have some pointy ends.' I pointed with my head to the debris. ' And Bard, grab a garbage bag or container where everything can be put in and put it down here. ' All three looked kind of crestfallen ' G-guest ... " Meyrin muttered . ' Why are you helping us? ' Finny asked rather confused. ' We are the Phantomhive household after all. ' "Because, Meyrin, you had no idea what you were doing until now , Finnian, you almost wounded yourself to a piece of stone, and Bard, you probably just planned to dump this somewhere, didn't you? ' Ashamed they nodded their heads. "Well, then go! ' They gobble on and ran in some random direction. ' Meyrin! ' I called her, a little frustrated. ' R-right.. I will get a second broom.. ' And they ran away. I wiped the dust on a heap. Why on earth were they hired? They didn't seem to have any kind of experience ... Didn't Ciel have enough on only Sebastian? He could get from one to another side of the house, within a minute, which of course isn't quite normal, but ok, he cooked great, let not all crockery and didn't wreck the mansion by just hunting mouse.. A little annoyed I grabbed the broom even firmer Tsh. . It bothered me. It just wasn't possible to do all of that without some form of assistance. (because he had nothing to those three failures of course) and then there was also that incredibly disturbing attitude of him, happened to innocent, if but an ordinary butler, as if it is perfectly logical that someone moves so quickly, and can do so much in so little time. And what bothered me the most of all was his smile, already from the beginning. his smile seemed quite innocent and none meaning, but it was so obvious that he had so much to hide, alone by that smile. That lopsided chuckle. I felt my heart rate go up and hated myself. You couldn't deny it, he was handsome. More than just handsome. To him everything was just, well, perfectly hot, no use to deny it. I could now go an mention everything that is attractive of him, but I refused to waste even one second to that butler anymore. It was bad enough that I found him so attractive. I didn't like him, or love him, I mean GOD NO, but he definitely WAS attractive, just a fact he was. Fortunately Meyrin came running to me, with a broom in her hand, followed by Finny and Bard. I gave them a few instructions (which they clearly needed) and so we started to clean up all the junk that was caused by a small stupid mouse. It took long, but it was pretty cozy, to cooperate with such idiots. Soon we were done. The debris dumped in the container, the stone and such was cleared away, and the dust swept up. We were relieved. Meyrin went to do dishes, Finny still had to go weeding and went to search for the weed exterminator. I had no idea what time it was but they were probably behind schedule because of this ' accident ' because they sprinted immediately off, dragging the bags with junk behind them, calling things as ' The dishes! Oh dear, I still have to do the dishes! ' and ' exterminator, exterminator. Where aaarreee you. ' Bard tried in vain, to push the container or lift it up, but he couldn't handle it alone. I chuckled and grabbed the thing from behind. ' We better get it down on the stairs. ' I said to Bard while trying to face him, he nodded. He followed my example and I counted to 3. ' One, two, three! ' The container went up slowly and then we had him firmly. He was heavy, but it was bearable. Bard was panting and huffing under the weight of the huge thing, probably because he held it less high, and so had to carry more weight. Half tripping, we hobbled down the stairs. Meanwhile, still carrying, we heard screaming from outside, a loud crack. Finny was probably once again moving something in the garden, that kid was strong, very strong. We gave no further attention to it and lifted the heavy container down the stairs. By the back door, which led outside, stood the other containers. I stood with my back to the garden when we dropped the heavy thing. How did Finny get this thing up? I heard Bard grasp for breath and instinctively I turned around . Shocked of what I saw. The entire garden, ruined. More than half of the plants were trampled, or withered away and cracked, and so many trees were fallen. In the middle of all the chaos sat Finny, weeping between all the dead plants, with a kind of fallen bottle beside him . I quickly ran over to him, closely followed by Bard, who already started with scolding him. ' You stupid ba-' I silenced him with one penetrating look. ' 'Finny, How on earth did you manage this?' He sobbed and rubbed his eyes . "-I'm s-so sorry! ' ' There was a bug in my shirt, and I got a little panicked, and then I started to run, and when this happened ... " He pointed to the bottle, which had a skull painting on it. ' Weed Exterminator. 'Bard read out loud. ' Tgh, Idiot! Did ya spill this stuff all over the place? ' He asked angry, pointing at the bottle. Finny nodded and there appeared tears in his eyes again . "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I ran against the trees, and when they fell, and against each other, and I got even more panicked and, and ... ' He started to cry dramatically. ' WEEEHHHEH. ' I knelt down to him. He was a clumsy novice, he was a sweet kid. I tried to hold back and took a deep breath. ' Listen Finny, you are a real idiot, and you screwed this up pretty badly, but we can fix this. ' ' We can? ' Bard sounded truly surprised. I gave him an irritated look and he stepped back, afraid for hits from me. ' Yes, we can. If we continue working hard. Finny, if you clean up the garden and evict all the dead plants and trees, then Bard and Meyrin can replace them. There is a store that sells flower bulbs, somewhere in London, am I correct? ' Bard nodded vehemently and Finny looked up. ' By the time you guys are back, we're ready here and can move the plants, Finny, can you get some new trees somewhere? Doesn't matter where they are from, just get them out of the ground. with you power it is a cinch, right? ' He nodded enthusiastically. ' Ok uh, GO. "they saluted and went off. Bard ran away to get Meyrin, who was again trying to catch mice, and Finny and I started pulling all the dead plants out of the ground and threw them in a big bag. Finny ran back and forth with trees he tried incredibly hard to fix his failure. I often had to be careful that I didn't get hit by a tribe, or branch, but he did his best. I had no idea where he got the trees, but actually that interested me nothing at all. After two hours of hard work in the Sun Bard and Meyrin came back. I was just busy with putting the last plants in the bag , when they stepped in my sight, grinning, with their poor full of flowers. ' Ok, you guys are here. That's nice, we were just finished. 'FINNIAN! YOU CAN NOW GO!' I yelled over my shoulder. You know which plant goes where, right? ' They nodded their heads and Finny came trotting, with his one hand carrying a bag with tree branches, in the other he took the bag with dead plants. Meyrin and Bard had already gone to work and I took a hand full of flower bulbs from the large crate, where the two had transported them in. And just in time I could prevent from planting the bulbs upside down. She looked down and blushed a little embarrassed. Even though she was very farsighted, I never thought that she would do something that stupid. Tanaka sat in a corner somewhere, drinking his tea. I walked towards him and gently plopped down beside him on the ground. ' Tanaka san, how do you keep up with those three? ' I looked at him full of sympathy. ' I know that they are sweet, and mean it well, but seriously, they suck at doing their jobs. ' ' Ho-Ho. ' Was his (usual) answer. I nodded. ' Yes ok, they have Sebastian, but aren't you getting totally mad of them sometimes, even Sebastian? ' 'Ho.' What do you mean with that?! ' ' Ho, Ho' 'Oh, right! . I need to go back to work. ' Sighing, I stood up and ran over to Bard, who apparently had lost his patience and was now grabbing his flamethrower. Who, for goddamned heaven had given him that thing? I felt like a total babysitter. While I was planting I periodically had to look back to see if everything wasn't going incredibly wrong, but time passed, Finny came back (with trees) and nothing disastrous happened. Yes I was almost crushed by a tree, had to pick it up all the flower bulbs from the ground because Meyrin had dropped the crate but furthermore nothing happened. The Sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, and we went faster and faster. It was dusk when the last plant finally went into the ground . The garden was saved. It wasn't stunning, or beautiful, but much better than what it had been first. It looked pretty normal. ' Let's go, we're done here. ' Oh so tired we walked into the house, and tried to get to our rooms, change into some clean clothes, bur Bard didn't get any further than the stairs. Everyone was whacked and also I gave up at the top of the stairs. Sighing, I let my painful body rest on the ground, which felt like a four-poster bed. ' We have saved the garden pretty damn well. 'Bard said to no one in particular. I was just going to throw something to his head when the door clicked open and Ciel's irritated voice filled the hall. ' What the hell do you all think you're doing? ' Nobody was able to reply, so I hoisted myself up and went in to sit cross-legged. ' Why are all your clothes so dirty? ' Sebastian asked, the curiosity in his voice was very clear. ' Hunting mouse. ' I replied, smirking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear darlings! I am a terrible person because I took so long to update.. :( happy new year to all of you even though I'm kinda late.. *fail* I will try really hard to write faster and be a less terrible person. I love you all, and enjoy!

~Charlotte

* * *

That evening, during dinner (Sebastian had created a kind of great meatloaf , which, of course, tasted wonderful, the bragger..) Ciel came with a terrible communication. I had just started with my second plate, when Ciel cleared his throat and looked, if possible, even more serious than usual, with his hands folded. ' Charlotte, we'll be expecting guests over a few days. ' Suspicious I looked up from my plate. ' Well, Congrats. ' I muttered. I had a feeling where this conversation would lead to.. I wouldn't be able to live here like this forever. There was a price to be paid. ' That means that you'll need to start behaving like a lady, since you are the guest of honor, during the dinner. ' Like I thought. But, ouch, guest of honor? Didn't like the sound of that ... I sighed and pressed my hands against my temples . I knew my life wouldn't be so deluxe forever, after all I was a woman, living in high class, I couldn't keep behaving like the hobo I was, though I'd loved to. 'Can't you just lock me up in a room? That'd save you a lot of trouble, and you would even make me happy with it ' Ciel looked at me piercingly.

' I'm afraid that's no option. They know that you are staying here, which is a good thing, since they mostly take a liking to blonde woman like yourself. '

' You have such strange friends Ciel ... ' I Sighed. ' But how on earth do you want then? I haven't learned etiquettes, I cannot dance, and don't forget; " I picked up a tuft of my hair and twisted it between my finger ' this is not really ladylike. ' I smiled triumphantly, it was ' the season ' in which everyone who could afford it, moved to London, to, well, enjoy the beautiful view on the factories and breath all the fresh air? There would be, in any case, no tutors and teachers available at the moment. Check mate. "I am aware of the situation. ' Ciel said, his eyebrows light frowning. "The only solution is to let Sebastian coach you." The butler, who stood behind Ciel's chair like a sticky shadow, smiled.

' Oh no! ' I shook my head wildly. ' Goddamnit Ciel! ' I swore. 'And can he also magically let my hair grow in a few days?' ' We have measures for that problem. He said vaguely and I knew he had me. I didn't like this brat. ' We will be measuring your sizes tomorrow morning. ' He said, but with a slightly dull description of a big grin on his face. ' Wait a minute Ciel! There is no way in hell frikkin' you're going to force me to act like a lady, under the likes of that! ' I pointed to Sebastian who looked a bit indignant .* He wasn't really making me do this, right?* 'And make me wear a tight, heavy dress on top! ' I was screaming now. ' If you want to stay here, then I suggest that you follow my orders. ' Ciel Replied calmly. ' Now that is low little brat, very low. " I hissed at him, Sebastian wanted to respond but Ciel held him in with a simple hand gesture. ' It is the only solution. ' ' The only solution that benefits you. ' I replied coldly. He ignored my comment. ' The important guests who we will receive, and you cannot go unnoticed much longer. The seamstress was already wondering why those clothes had to be made. ' I sighed loud and exaggerated. I had no choice. I had to stay here, I had nothing else. No place to belong, unless I really wanted to end up like a hobo. I stood up and Ciel stared at me rather surprised, because I hadn't immediately thrown some cutlery in the direction of his head. I was not the nicest, but I believed in logical thinking, though It was a high price to pay for my staying here. "I believe that I don't really have a choice. ' He nodded. ' You're damn right about that. ' ' Goddamned Ciel, it's not very funny, but, you took me in after all, and ... I guess you could call this fair play. ' Ciel smiled at me. He did it seem like he was pleased that I did this for him, but I knew that he smiled because he had gotten his way. "I'm going to bed, because in one way or another, I don't have such an appetite anymore. ' ' Milady, we shall begin with practice tomorrow morning. ' Sebastian's smile was just as bad as those of Ciel. ' Don't try to fool me. ' I didn't look back when I spoke to them. ' I can see right through that disgusting smile. ' There was no reaction, which was a good thing, probably.. I quickly ran to my room, I would need to prepare myself mentally for the moment Sebastian would accompany me to my death, with that smile. Dresses, etiquettes and eventually, foreign friends of Ciel. I knew that I certainly wouldn't sleep well tonight.

-next morning-

I woke up and immediately wish I hadn't. The beginning of my end weighed heavy on my mood. For the first time I had woken up earlier than Sebastian had to wake me, on the very day I just wanted to sleep trough. Slowly, very slowly, I moved myself out of bed. Towards the closet. Halfway through the long journey there was a knock at my door. So he knew I was already awake. ' Yes, yes come in. ' I mumbled quietly. But I knew that he would hear me. With much squealing the door went open and I heard the rustling of the Sebastian's tailcoat behind me. ' I will come downstairs when I'm ready. You can go and play with your tutoring glasses in the meantime. ' I turned around and made a small, childish muse of fright. He was much closer than I thought. ' As you wish milady. " He bowed and his eyes briefly shut up, curious, then he abruptly turned around and left even quieter than that he had arrived. Even slower than usual, purely to stretch time I dressed myself. When I came down in the Hall I saw Sebastian standing, accompanied by a lady with a very suspicious briefcase. She greeted me ecstatic and immediately pulled me along to one of the rooms on the ground floor. I had just enough time to imbibe her, brown hair pinned up in a curly tail on the side, a small but overdecorated hat and clothes that clearly belonged to the latest fashion, so ridiculously they looked. I was drawn on a little stair and Sebastian casually walked into the room. I tried to just simply ignore his presence. The Lady began chatting about everything that didn't interest me, dresses, corsets, annoying customers and Ciel, with his good taste for clothes. (all thanks to her of course, she mentioned more than once.) and only after a quarter she introduced herself. ' Oh, of course! How rude of me! My name is Nina Hopkins, I'm earl Phantomhive's personal tailor, and therefore yours to! ' She smiled wide and all started to take all kind of tapelines. "Normally I am only interested in boys and girl beneath the 15, but Sebastian almost _begged_ me to come, because it was that urgent. So I made an exception just for you dear. ' She looked at me from head to toe and nodded empathetically. ' And now I can see why ... This 'dress' doesn't show off any of your curves dear! ' and she roughly grabbed my hips and shook me back and forth. ' You should show what you have! Which is a lot, in your case. ' I looked at her surprised. 'I suppose I should thank you.. ' she waved the compliment away with a simple ' Oh don't mention it dear. ' And started messing around in the suitcase. All tapelines laid spread over the ground and it looked quite chaotic. ' Now, where are my glasses.. ' She mumbled, and she tipped half of inside of the bag on the ground. ' Ah! Found them! ' She Triumphantly waved it around and eventually put in on, and grabbed one of the many tapelines. Inspecting, she looked over her glasses to my body. ' Now, I am afraid I cannot measure your sizes when you're fully dressed like that ... Your clothes are too thick. ' She pointed at some random spots on my body. I heard a cough. ' Is that actually necessary lady Hopkins? ' I was shocked when I realized that Sebastian was still standing in front of the door. ' If you'd like to leave now Mr. Sebastian, I do not like amateurs in my workplace. " She looked over her shoulder a bit cranky, in the direction of Sebastian. Slightly annoyed, he left the room. Before he closed the door I smiled triumphantly at him. Finally I had found someone who didn't like Sebastian as well. I started like this woman. Once the door clicked and closed she started to unlace my dress. ' You know how to untie it? ' though it might look like a simple design, the dress I had on was quite a thought-out thing. There was a whole system of ribbons at the back. ' Of course dear, I made it. ' The dress fell from my body and she sighed. ' I was wondering what Ciel wanted to do with this ... Just at a random size, it was quite confusing ... But I am a loyal tailor so I did not ask wherefore it was needed.' She smiled at me us coyly. 'I am very pleased that I can now dress you at least properly.' Properly? I felt a little offended. 'That fine and all, but please, make the dresses not too colorful and gaily, just a simple design is fine. ' She nodded in understanding. ' but of course! You do not have the attitude for dresses like that, now dear, tell me a few colors that you like, so I can design them to your liking. ' She pulled the tapeline to my hip back and pulled it tight. When it completely enclosed my torso she wrote a number down. ' I like red, black, silver, azure, and a dark shade of pink. ' 'Like I thought. ' She muttered. Suddenly there was another tapeline around my chest, which was being pulled tighter and tighter . When I gasped for air, because the tapeline was so tight around my chest she nodded satisfied. ' For your corsets or course. She said, when I tried to ask her what for it was needed. ' Now please, don't feel sexual harassed dear, it's part of my job. ' "Wh-what?! ' I looked at her shocked and just wanted to protest when she grabbed my breasts. ' WHAT THE HELL?! ' ' A cup C to D. Right. ' She nodded and let go like she didn't just randomly groped my boobs. She kept on measuring but I kept still while she was chatting on and on. After a while she let everything she had drop down in her bag en nodded. ' Well that was it. I have some designs in my mind, so I will inform Mr. Stiff when they're done and you can try them on. Ok dear? ' ' Mr. Stiff? ' I smiled. "Yes Mr. Sebastian is a stiff, _perverted_ butler and definitely an amateur first-class. I can't _stand_ amateurs. 'I hope you don't mind.' ' I hadn't thought of that one myself actually. ' She laughed out load. ' I like you Charlotte, don't let him get to you. ' She made a small reverence. ' I will take my leave now. I will do my best dear! ' And away she was. Leaving me on a stair. Half-naked and reasonably confused. ' Can I come in milady? " Sebastian's low, melodic voice brought me back to reality. I jumped off the stair and started to dress myself again. ' Don't even think of it. ' I snarled. Thinking back to the words from Ms. Hopkins. I heard him chuckle lightly from the other side of the door. When I finally came outside Sebastian was right in front of my nose.

'Can I have breakfast now? ' 'But of course, young master Ciel has already begun. ' With those words I hurried me to the dining room. A cranky ' Good morning. ' was the only thing Ciel said. He was, like me, not really a morning person. I just wanted to load everything on my plate when Sebastian arrived with a weird kind of liquid in a cup. "Let me guess, I have to grease this in my hair? ' "No, actually it's drinkable." ' And is it save? ' long silence. ' Probably. ' I shoved the cup away '… Ciel why can't you just pick a random wig or something, why go all the way to make my hair grow longer? It doesn't make sense. ' ' You don't want to wear a wig every time you go outdoors right? ' I looked at him, not understanding. 'Every time I go outdoors?-Ciel, what in the world are you planning to do with me? ' He just shook his head and sipped his tea. ' Nothing which you should be bothered by right now. Just drink it. ' Reluctantly I consumed the whole cup. It tasted just as disgusting as it looked and I swear I almost threw up. 'After breakfast we will start with your dance lessons milady.' I crammed as much as possible scones in my mouth and followed Sebastian. When I noticed where we were going I almost ran over from joy. After that one time I hadn't been able to find the room with the mirrors again, so when Sebastian opened the door I rushed inside. While I deeply inhaled the fresh air in the room and walked towards the piano Sebastian picked something up in a corner of the room. Heels. 'Oh dear ...' I muttered. 'You'll have to learn to walk on heels too milady, and especially, dance on them. ' Sebastian slowly said. My face went pale when I stared at the shoes who would probably be another part of this torture. Slowly I sat down on the piano bench. Allowing Sebastian to remove my shoes and replacing them for the heels. ' I kinda feel like a princess, I don't even do my own shoes. ' Sebastian got up and offered me a hand. Hesitating I reached out for it, and wobbly I got up on my feet. First step. Standing still. Completed. ' Are you steady? ' His low voice was very close and unwillingly I startled. ' I guess I am. ' I shoved myself out of his grip and took a step. And another one. And little by little I dared to walk across the whole room. I could feel his gaze on me from behind and smiled when I dramatically turned around, bowed and his eyes with mine. I could see the surprise linger in his eyes, but the curiosity prevailed. I walked back to him with casual little steps, making sure not to fall. Steading myself on the piano I cursed. These heels were really uncomfortable, they pinched my feet. "That went better than expected." Sebastian noted, with one brow raised rather surprised. "On that point, we will be moving on to one of the most common dances, the waltz. ' I nodded and sat up straight. Sebastian softly took my hands and positioned me so that my right hand in his, our arms in a tight line to judiciary and my left hand rested on his shoulder. With the heels on, I stood on a fine height and I tried to remain as stable as possible. ' Now then, it is said that ' Dance beginning with the waltz, and end with the waltz, so you can't dance with high social status ungracefully. That's why it is most important that you control this dance very well. ' I nodded, avoiding his gaze. ' Lucky that I don't have a high social status. ' I noted softly. A hint of a smile left his lips but he casually went on with his explanation. ' when the song starts, begin with your left foot. ' He made a move and I imitated it in mirror image. ' Very good. Just like that. Next is the natural turn. ' He forced me gently into a little turn. I was so close I could hear is low breathing and unwillingly shivered. I didn't like to be so close to people. ' Put your feet forward. ' Hesitating I followed his order. ' As if you're sliding milady. " I nodded. And slowly I got up with the pace. It was quite a simple dance actually. The trick was my posture. ' Keep your back straight and your chin up, milady, like this. ' He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and tilting it so that I looked up slightly. ' Perfect. I have to say milady, I am quite impressed by your skill to catch up that quick. ' "Well thank you, I thought it would be much more of a challenge, the heels, the posture and especially dancing with you. But you're quite bearable when you shut your mouth. ' ' …. Thank you milady, I'm pleased to hear that. ' I could hear the sarcasm seep through his words and chuckled. I practiced the whole day, walking on heels, dancing and because we were ahead of the schedule, like Sebastian said with a surprised yet relieved look on his face, we even practiced some etiquettes. He learned me various things. Never shake hands but always make a reverence. Dance quietly, try to make no noise at all when dancing, stamping the waltz was seen like improper. Never lift both sides of your dress, it could be seen as vulgar, and stuff like that. Never forget to smile, always sit straight. Never take another bite before you've swallowed the previous one. (which was going to be a very hard task for me.) And after dinner, I was worn out. My feet hurt like hell and I could swear I would be dreaming the Waltz for at least one week. My scalp felt burned, (Sebastian had poured some kind of cream in it and after that it started to hurt a lot) and I had enough Sebastian for one day. Completely exhausted I fell onto my bed late in the evening. Too tired to even take off my clothes I fell asleep. Day one, survived.


End file.
